


Soulmate's Mark

by OldMyth



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, Insecurities, M/M, Size Difference, Younger Alpha/Older Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Halbarry Week08/22 - Day 6: SoulmatesBarry is embarrassed, hurt and anxious about his soulmate's mark (tattoo) on his wrist.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127
Collections: Halbarry Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Soulmates" and since I didn't know what to write, I took the prompt from google images (a Tumblr screenshot of tattoo soulmates made by user rubyrushha)
> 
> This is my first Halbarry fic, please be merciful with your kudos/comments.

It had been hard for someone like Barry to carry such a mark on his wrist since little. It made him self-conscious and filled him with anxiousness to know the meaning of those words. To let his imagination free and wonder if his soulmate didn’t like him at all or found him obnoxious like some other kids had called him before.

“What does your mark say?” That question always caused him panic attacks. Sweaty hands covering unconsciously the words ‘ _ fuck you, shortie _ ’ tattooed on his skin. His face blushing as he felt the back of his neck cold and his ears suddenly couldn’t hear a thing.

It was troublesome for someone as kind hearted as Barry. Someone who wouldn’t bother anyone and instead, would help every person, animal or even bug he’d cross with. He’d even help a wasp after stinging him.

He was able to take that from strangers, he understood that most kids had other interests and hobbies than the ones he had. But to know that his soulmate might think the same that other kids did, filled him with dread.

Maybe it was a cruel joke of the universe, tying him to someone who was disgusted by him. And while he didn’t have a problem seeing the people close to him already finding their soulmates, it made him feel self-conscious once again.

Maybe it didn’t matter if he’d find that person. Maybe that person didn’t want him near and he could understand that.

Barry would always make up scenarios in his head, all of them negative and sad. Dramatic and terrible. All those scenarios where he’d end up with a broken heart and wondering what he’d do after that.

His mother once told him that it could be a misunderstanding, that he shouldn’t worry so much. Instead, Barry would keep looking at his mother mark as he pouted. Tiny hands reaching to touch the words ‘ _ you’re beautiful _ ’ on her wrist and wishing he had something as sweet on his own.

During his adolescence he had tried to cover the mark with different articles and even wore long sleeve shirts, trying to stand the unbearable heat of each summer. 

Even after all that hardship, Barry grew to be a kind man that loved tiny details the world would ignore. Although there was no lie that in some days when he felt sad, he’d stare at his wrist and wonder about his soulmate and doubt he was material for that.

It was until he was thirty-six that he had learned to leave with it, leaving behind the shame of such cruel and embarrassing words. 

Now there had been added new scenarios to his head, making this a joke, or even a debate about something serious like politics, religion or sports. He didn’t know, but deep inside, he hoped it was trivial.

With most of his friends and acquaintances already in pairs, it was harder to hang out with them.

Zatanna had almost begged him to hang out with them, assuring Barry that it was healthy to have fun with friends and breathe fresh air. He had smiled at her, ready to thank her and make up an excuse before Zatanna’s soulmate was there, backing her up on how Barry needed some distraction. 

Working all the time wasn't fun, he had said and Barry knew that Dick was right. They all knew what they were talking about.

Most of his friends were workaholics like him.

That night, Zatanna and Dick had been right. The food, snacks, games and activities had been fun. Carnivals were fun.

Clark handed him a beer, then gave another to Lois before he’d wrap his arm around her shoulders and kiss her temple.

The sight of it was adorable and somehow, Barry found himself  _ envious _ of them.

He was more than grateful and happy to have the friends he has right now. They are loyal, kind, nice. They think and care about him. They don’t make him feel left out, forgotten or self-conscious. They are great friends.

_ It’s the alcohol _ , he thinks. That has to be the reason why he feels this so intense. The envy, the craving of having someone special. Wanting someone only for himself.

He bit the edge of his paper cup, taking a step back as his mind wandered in a spiral about a special someone, marks and how lonely he feels now. That was his mind before he bumped into someone who was texting, making their phone fall into Barry’s beer cup.

The tall man looked down at the cup and picked up his old phone, shaking it inside Barry’s cup. “Fuck you, shortie.”

In that moment, Barry’s eyes widened and all that anger, frustration and dread he had accumulated through the years, just poured out of him in seconds.

“OH! So YOU are the guy who gave me the worst soulmark ever! Well, guess what? I’ll never let this go! There’s nothing worse than having those awful words permanently marked on your skin!” Without realizing, Barry already had his index finger pointing at the stranger’s chest, almost touching the brown leather jacket he was wearing, waiting for this to get worse. His body felt cold and stiff, a mixture of different and strong emotions swirling inside him.

He was handsome with beautiful chocolate eyes. And for some strange reason, Barry’s fingertips itched to touch his soft hair.

But the other man only smirked at him. The stranger even looked amused.

“Well, imagine having that fucking essay written on you in caps-lock…”


	2. Many Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Hal & Barry's first time (with some angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was only planned because I wanted to write their first time, but when I sat down to type it out, I realized it turned into an angsty thing for Barry (again). I apologize because I don't know from where all this drama/problem came out.
> 
> My sole intention was to write smut but this story wrote itself.
> 
> Please mind the tags! And thanks to my beta reader for helping me out <3

This was the first time Hal met someone like Barry: a complete dork. He loved science, knew the name of every type of dinosaur that once walked the earth, had an array of chemical knowledge Hal wasn’t very interested in, read criminal journals and watched documentaries. He even eagerly joined workshops that, in Hal's mind, only nerds would be interested in. Barry enjoyed visiting museums and sometimes rambled about physics and time, about theories of people who were already dead, and that Hal had once heard about in school. People he had since then forgotten.

He also discovered that Barry takes things slow. Not only takes them slow, he’s also kind of… slow. Once, Hal asked him to pass the salt and Barry did it after around 2 minutes. He doesn’t move in time when something is about to fall on him or hit him. He also arrives late to their dates, dates that Barry had embarrassedly asked for.

It seemed that Barry was not only old-fashioned but also liked romantic scenarios and stories. He sometimes wore bowties and while they sometimes looked creepy on some people and made them look like a puppet from a horror movie, they actually made Barry look cute.

They had gone to the movies, too and while Hal wanted to watch a thriller, Barry wanted some romance.

At first, it was confusing to be opposites on certain things, but with time, they learned to give in to the wishes of the other and explore a new world they had never been in.

Yes, they were completely different… But Hal found him utterly adorable, unique and attractive.

Now he understood why those words tattooed on his wrist were such a big deal for Barry. He felt a tiny bit of guilt over it, but he was sure that thanks to how different they were, they’d have a lot to tell to their grandchildren. So many different and funny anecdotes. Stories of every little thing and that made Hal kind of excited.

Which was strange since he had run away from serious relationships before and while there are people out there who decide to hurriedly marry their lover and not wait for their soulmate, Hal knew he couldn’t be one of them.

He wasn’t sure if it was because deep inside he was waiting for his soulmate, or because the person he was dating at the time was not the one. Maybe it was both.

But right now, thinking about marriage didn’t feel so bad. It didn’t make him feel stressed or cornered. It felt more like…something that was possible and if it was with Barry, he knew it would be alright.

There were weekends too, in which they’d go to visit Barry’s parents. It was a bit strange for Hal, but Barry seemed so excited and happy about it that Hal couldn’t say no. Still, they were good days. Nora would bake her special pumpkin pie that, in no time, had become Hal’s favorite.

There were other weekends that he’d have to take Barry to meet his family, which wasn’t something fun for Hal, not when his brothers were there, but in no time, Barry became his parents’ favorite. They’d always make comments about how lucky Hal was to have him as a soulmate, and while blushing, Barry would compliment Hal and always remind them that the lucky one was him, not their son.

And while everything had been a whole new experience and fun to discover in the company of Barry, there was still something that bothered Hal...

They hadn’t had sex yet.

There were many reasons that crossed Hal’s mind: One of them was that maybe Barry was too shy. And of course he could see that easily. Barry blushed whenever Hal would say something romantic (something that he had rehearsed at home because he knew Barry would love it) or whenever he’d make a lewd comment. Barry’s shy nature was made more apparent when his face burned while he had confessed that he’d like to go on dates to get to know each other and not take things too fast like most people do.

Another possible reason was that maybe Barry didn’t like Hal that much. Which was something he highly doubted and not because Hal had a big ego, but because whenever he’d kiss Barry passionately, he could feel his boyfriend’s hands clenching on Hal’s clothes, slightly tugging him even closer. He’d hear him pant quietly and from time to time, release a moan that the dork would quickly hide with nonsense loud talk.

He had tried to be discreet with all this and when they were hanging out with Barry’s friends, he’d try to see how they treated Barry. What small details they’d slip about his boyfriend, but it was absurd because Hal isn’t discreet and frankly he’s not a good detective either.

But as time moved on, he realized there might be another reason. 

Because of Hal being Hal, he had completely missed one aspect of their relationship that wasn’t so positive or normal in the eyes of other people. But it clearly was evident when they’d hang out with some of Hal’s friends or when his brother, Jack, would make a quiet comment in private to Hal about it.

While Hal hadn’t seen it as negative or a problem, he realized it was when Oliver decided to open his big mouth while they were all having dinner together one night.

“I’m not surprised you know so much about it, Barry. At your age, I’m sure you’re the one teaching Hal how the world works. He practically just got out of highschool and now he’s tied to you for life.” Oliver chuckled as he took more of his food into his mouth, the comment had hit Barry like a bucket of cold water, even if the high school comment was a complete exaggeration. “It’s weird since I used to see him and Carol together all the time. He showed her where she could get the best pizza in town and how to drive a bike. Has he taught you that too or you already know how to do it?”

“Shut up.” Hal had interrupted the conversation. “You speak as if you knew any better when you can’t do anything without Dinah.” He scoffed, not really taking this personal until he had noticed how Barry grew quiet and their dinner suddenly felt awkward. “Hey, Bar, you okay?” He nudged him gently. Barry only smiled warmly in response before he’d nod and continue eating. 

At the beginning, Hal didn’t interpret Oliver's comment as such a terrible thing. He assumed that this was his off hand way of comparing relationships and being an ass, something that wasn’t rare. The thing here was it seemed that Barry’s personality was so different to Hal's previous partners that he wasn’t taking it as impersonally.

“Cat got your tongue? Come on, Barry. Tell me how the economy works and how the politicians that run this country are any goo--”

There was a strong hand on Oliver’s head, squeezing him before burying his face in his plate. “I told you before we got here, Oliver Queen. Stop harassing Barry.” Dinah was frowning as she sat down next to him. “I’m sorry, Barry. He’s just jealous now that Hal can’t hang out with him all the time. He doesn’t mean any harm.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry, Dinah.” Barry smiled again, but now he looked so small next to him that it shrank Hal’s heart. “Thank you.”

Hal wrapped an arm around Barry’s shoulder and pulled him closer, his intention was to steal a peck, thinking naively that it would make things better. But it didn’t end up that way. On the contrary, Barry squirmed and pulled away, his face red, eyes avoiding to look at any of them.

There was a noise coming from Barry’s phone and without even turning to look at it, Barry tugged from Hal’s clothes. “I gotta go. They called and it’s urgent.” He mumbled.

Hal couldn’t say anything but stand up to let Barry get out of the diner booth. “Do you want me to go with you? You didn’t even finish your food. Let me ask them to tak-”

“No, no, it’s alright! Thanks. I had fun. I’ll see you later. Bye.” Without even looking up, he waved goodbye to Oliver and Dinah too.

“Barry, don’t be ridiculous-” Oliver started again, annoyed by his attitude. “You, old man, you should put an example, and instead, you’re running away.” 

Barry froze where he was for a moment before he’d just hurry out of the restaurant. Angrily, Hal kicked Oliver on the shin.

Looking at the exit, Hal couldn’t do anything but watch how Barry walked out, shaking slightly. He tried to go back to eating his food, knowing Barry wanted to be alone and he should respect it but Hal wasn’t in the mood to even continue with his own food anymore.

“You got there a really lame soulmate, pal.” Oliver scoffed, but he got interrupted when Hal threw a spoonful of his food on his friend’s face. 

“I don't know how many times I have to shut you up before you finally do and now look at what happened. You ruined this.”

“I didn’t see you defending him! I don’t know who is more lame, the old man or you, who couldn’t even go after him. Where is he going anyway? What could be so urgent? He didn’t even pick up his phone.”

“Shut. Up. Oliver.” This time, it was Dinah interfering. 

“All right but if the next time we have dinner together you come alone or with a new partner, I wouldn’t be surprised. I think I liked Carol better, even if we didn’t get along either. At least she wasn’t a crybaby.”

Hal stood up abruptly and pointed at him. “You’re an idiot.” He didn’t even wait for Oliver to respond before he stormed out, clearly pissed.

“This is why we can never have double dates, Oliver.” Dinah sighed, chewing her food slowly as she rested her chin on her open palm.

  
  
  
  
  


His calls didn’t go through and his messages were never marked as read. He had called Barry’s parents but they haven’t seen him which was clearly a lie given that he knew how often Barry called or visited them. But he couldn’t blame them, he could hear their voice and how awkward it was for them to lie to him.

For the first time in his life, Hal felt he was about to lose something important. Probably the most important thing in his entire life.

And if Barry thought that he could just ghost him, he didn't know how stubborn Hal could be.

Hal decided to keep messaging him and when he got off work, he went directly to Barry’s home. It would’ve made Hal look like a sick person, someone obsessive if their relationship was over and he kept insisting but he knew that it wasn’t over. Barry nor Hal had done anything wrong. This was the healthiest relationship Hal had ever had and Barry was someone to be treasured. 

So what was going on?

He doubted that Barry would be playing with him, or worse, that Barry was cheating on him. Now deciding to speak that night with him, Hal waited for him outside of his home. He sat down on the stairs and waited.

It only took around 30 minutes to see the lights of a car approach and then park. He watched him from where he sat as Barry got out of the car, took his keys out with one hand and carried groceries with the other.

“Are you going to keep ignoring me?”

Barry gasped and jolted, turning around to see the stranger on his porch. 

“Hal?!”

“I’ve been calling you, messaging you. Why are you avoiding me?” He suspected exactly why but he wanted to hear it from Barry. He wanted to know why he was behaving like that. He had heard from his mother that being honest in a relationship was the base of all of it. So he wanted Barry to open up to his soulmate, to confess what was bothering him so Hal could make things better. Make things work.

“What are you doing here?” He looked nervous, now not even trying to unlock the door of his house.

“I came for you. We need to talk.” Who would’ve thought that it was Hal who would say those words? In all his previous relationships, he had heard that phrase so many times that he never thought he’d at least use it once.

“I-I’ve been busy,” this time, Barry struggled with his keys as he unlocked the door. “Maybe we should do it another time. I can’t right now-”

“Barry.” Hal placed a hand on the door, caging his boyfriend with it. “I need to know what’s going on. I like you, why are you avoiding me? What did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t,” he looked away and Hal could see that again, Barry looked small.

“Then what is it?”

It took him a bit of time but Barry finally gave in. Sighing, he turned around to open the door and left it that way for Hal to follow him inside. He didn’t speak, he only went to the kitchen as he took out every item from the paper bag and began to organize it in his kitchen. Hal observed him, impatient.

“Are you going to tell me now?”

But Barry didn’t reply as he continued to empty his groceries. The first thing he took out was his favorite ice cream to place in the freezer.

“I think we should break up.” Barry said without meeting his eyes. Now he was taking out packets of pasta.

And… Did he say they should break up?

“... What?”

“I said, I think we should break up.” This time Barry sounded more convinced, but Hal wasn’t.

“Why? I thought we were having fun? You told me to take it slow and I did, what’s wrong then? Did we miss a place to visit? Did I forget a date?” For Hal, this was now serious and while he would chicken out from other relationships and how serious they felt, this time, for some reason, he was willing to stay. He wanted to stay.

“... No, you didn’t. I just think… We are too different, and you should be with someone who would make you happy.”

Hal, now irritated, scoffed.

“Bar, you’re my soulmate. What the heck are you talking about? I’m happy with you.”

By now, Hal had forgotten how many things or what exactly Barry had taken out from the paper bag. He could only see how he was now folding it to use it again in a near future.

“Yes, but we are so different. Maybe we just- got it wrong, you know? I’ve heard about those cases, where soulmates have made mistakes. They thought the other was their soulmate but it was just a coincidence on their conversations and what they had on their wrists.”

“... Did you google that this week?”

“... I… I didn’t!”

Hal sighed. “Of course you did. You’re only looking for excuses, Barry.” He approached his boyfriend who still couldn’t look him in the eye. “Why are you making excuses? I could’ve believed it if it wasn’t that my mark was huge and personalized.” He smirked, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. ”Give me another chance, Barry. I will be good, I’ll show you that our relationship could be the best that you’ve ever had.”

Barry looked down, arms now on Hal’s chest as if this was the most natural thing to do. And from where Hal was watching him, he could see his ears were red. Was he blushing?

He then heard him mumble something.

“What?”

“... I said that that’s the problem.”

Hal frowned, not understanding. “What problem?”

“Don’t laugh but this is my first relationship.” He glanced up at Hal only to see if he was smiling, amused by it, but Hal was only looking back at him. Blinking confused.

“It is?”

“Yes, it’s my first relationship and I’m not sure what I can give you. I- I guess I was expecting you way sooner. But I let time pass and--”

“For being your first relationship, you’ve been an amazing partner. We've had fun and we've gone to many different places. I’ve had many different relationships in the past but I never went to the science museum for a date, or to have a picnic. I thought that only happened in the movies.” He scoffed. “We even went hiking. That was my first time doing that!”

Hearing all of it had made Barry smile. At first, it was a tiny, very little smile, but as Hal continued, his smile became bigger, more natural. The type of smile Hal liked on Barry.

“We even went to buy clothes together and played board games at a café. We teamed up to play video games online and everyone recognized that we were the best team. I went to meet your parents and you met my family. They adore you.” He leaned in to kiss Barry’s forehead. “I’ve never done all that with someone else before.”

“But I’m old. I’m too old for you.” Saying this, Barry was already looking down again, avoiding Hal’s eyes.

“What are you talking about? You’re not old. Barry, you’re in your thirties, not in your nineties. And even if you were, I’m twenty-eight. I can decide for myself if I want to keep the relationship with you. And I’ve decided it the moment I met you.” He cupped Barry’s face. “Are you listening? I’ll make Oliver eat his words, but you have to trust me, Bar. It doesn’t matter what the world says, I love you and I want to be your mate.”

Teary eyed, Barry nodded, trying not to break as he sniffled.

Hal could only smile and lean down to press his lips against Barry's, giving him a sweet tender kiss.

That was the intention but when Barry parted his lips so shyly, Hal couldn’t help himself and had to slip his tongue inside, caressing his cavity and tongue, and little by little, the kiss progressed into a deep, passionate one. 

Hal devoured his lips.

“H-Hal,” Barry panted pulling away, but Hal only leaned in for another kiss, pushing his boyfriend against the counter. “Hal, listen to me-”

“What is it?” He asked now, kissing his jaw and neck gently.

“This is my first relationship,” he made a strange face that Hal didn’t get. It took him a minute to understand and when he did, Hal gasped.

“You’re a virgin?” 

Barry pushed him away, blushing and walking away, but Hal quickly caught up with him.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to worry about it. It’s not like I’ll stop loving you because of it,” he didn’t wait for any reaction and slid his hands around Barry’s hips from the back, and placed his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. “I can teach you how to do all this. I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Barry stopped for a moment and patted Hal’s cheek gently. “Let’s go upstairs. But don’t judge me.”

Hal grinned and followed close behind. Barry’s bedroom was simple but looked cozy. There were some clothes on a chair, and two plates on the nightstand table but other than that, it was clean and organized. Hal thought that if they were to live together, Barry would be the one eating in the bedroom and leaving empty plates everywhere.

But Hal didn’t mind.

When he turned to look at Barry, he saw how shyly he was taking out something from the nightstand table before he’d remove his shoes and sit on the edge of the bed. Hal moved closer, taking a look at what he had taken out and grinned.

“So you’re a virgin but you know what you need, huh?” He reached for the bottle, chuckled lightly as he turned it upside down. “And it’s not even new!”

“Harold!” Barry was blushing hard and Hal couldn’t help but laugh louder as he left the bottle of lube on the nightstand table again and leaned in to kiss Barry passionately, pushing him down against the bed.

He placed his hands on Barry’s hips and left them there for a while, caressing him above his clothes as he continued to kiss him. He only wanted Barry to get used to someone else touching him.

Slowly, he slipped one hand under his shirt, caressing still his hips, but this time, it was direct contact. He could feel how warm and soft Barry’s skin felt. It only made him kiss him passionately, now getting excited of what they were about to do.

Barry wrapped his arms around Hal’s shoulders and pulled him close, as if he didn’t want to give Hal any chance to remove his clothes, but what took him by surprise was how Barry was the one now trying to initiate something.

He pulled from Hal’s shirt, lifting it almost completely and Hal smiled, pulling away from the kiss to remove his own shirt completely. He didn’t make any comment about what Barry did, knowing that if he tried, Barry might get shy again and want to stop this.

When he leaned back in, Barry avoided the kiss, eyes on Hal’s chest. He looked down, seeing a small hand touching him nervously. Hal leaned down and kissed his lips, stealing a peck and looking down between them again.

“You can touch, you know?” He said and took Barry’s hand in his, guiding it to touch his chest firmly, before he’d move it down to his abdomen. “I exercise daily so I hope you enjoy touching me often.” He grinned and released Barry’s hand, hoping that he wouldn’t pull away.

“I also do- sometimes. But I’m not as fit as you are.” His eyes were still on Hal’s body and now, both hands were touching him. He moved from chest to stomach as if he couldn’t believe someone like him was real.

Barry touched more of him, caressing from shoulders, arms to abdominals. He was touching and caressing before he’d pull Hal down again for a kiss, legs wrapping around him, too. 

“Hal,” he gasped between kisses and Hal couldn’t help but rub his hips against him. Since Barry had his legs around him, it made the action even more intimate and obscene. He did it again and got a gasp and moan from Barry.

Hal felt he couldn’t control himself anymore. He was at his limit.

He slipped his hands under Barry’s clothes, caressing his stomach and sides before he’d push his shirt up, helping his boyfriend to take it off. He then kissed his neck, hands still wandering, and even pinching one of Barry’s nipples, making the other moan and arch his back.

The sight of it was so erotic, so sensual, that the more Barry let this new side of him out, the more Hal felt he was going crazy with need.

“Let me see you, Bar,” he said and pulled away, only to help Barry get out of his pants and do the same with his own.

Barry covered himself with both hands, feeling exposed, vulnerable but kept his eyes on Hal’s body.

He gasped. Not only because of Hal’s body but because he saw him reacting to  **_him_ ** and that was something that Barry couldn’t believe.

Hal actually likes him.

“What?” Hal laughed and climbed up the bed, making himself comfortable between Barry’s legs.

“Are you sure, Hal?”

“Sure of what?”

“Are you sure you’re okay with me?” He kept his hands on himself, still covering his body and looking away from his boyfriend. “Don’t you prefer someone else? Maybe you’d like to go back with Carol?”

Hal smiled and leaned down, filling Barry’s face with tiny kisses. “You, Barry. You’re the one I want. I want my soulmate.” He kissed his lips, going from a gentle peck to a passionate one. 

He pulled Barry’s shaking hands away from his body and interlacing their fingers together, he pushed his hands against the mattress. He then moved his hips, so slow and sensual, pressing just on the right area before Barry would moan again and again, and he began to move, rubbing together with him.

The fiction that Barry was feeling when Hal rubbed against his own manhood was a complete new sensation. New and powerful. And he loved it.

Barry wrapped his legs around him again, feeling his own manhood twitch and while he felt all this as obscene, he couldn’t help to want more.

Hal released his hands and caressed his sides again as he lowered his lips to kiss his shoulders and chest. His attention soon focused on his nipples, making Barry squirm and gasp. His hands on Hal’s shoulders and head, trying to push him away.

“You’re embarrassed but let’s try, maybe you like it,” he said before he’d use his tongue to play with the hard nub.

“I’m a man!”

“I know, but sometimes men like this.” He wrapped his lips around the nub before sucking hard on it, making Barry gasp again and arch his back. “See?” He chuckled and nibbled on it. Instead of continuing to move his hips, he only pressed them against Barry, to keep him still.

Another time he’d give him as many orgasms as Barry wanted, but for now, he wanted him to experience the pleasures of having someone adoring his body.

He did the same with the other nipple. He took his time with both, to tease, rub with the tip of his tongue against it, use his lips to kiss and suck on it, and end each session of them with a light nibble.

Barry reacted and moaned loudly in every touch.

Hal was convinced that Barry enjoyed the attention there and he wasn’t going to deny pleasure like that to his boyfriend in the future.

Patting Barry's leg lightly to make him release him, he moved down to kiss his stomach and hips. He then pulled away to reach for the lube.

“Barry, I don’t want you to doubt this, but can I?...”

By the time Hal asked, Barry was confused at what he meant. With all the pleasure and new sensations, he didn’t know what he meant, before he understood that he was asking permission to be touched and even more.

Not able to find his voice, he nodded, sure of what was about to happen.

Hal kissed him on the lips again and just after, he felt something wet pressing against his entrance. Barry parted his lips, making a noise that Hal quickly devoured as he pressed the tip of his finger inside his boyfriend.

Scared, he wrapped his arms around Hal too, but then later pulled away.

“Hal-”

“Just wait a bit, Bar.”

He lowered his lips to press a kiss now to the shaft of Barry’s manhood, something that made him gasp again.

Hal knew that this would easily shift Barry’s attention from what was happening. He kissed the head of Barry’s manhood before he’d use his tongue to lap on it and at the same time, push his finger deep inside his boyfriend.

Having both things happening at the same time was too much. It was scary and exciting, it was all pleasure and thrill, arousement. Barry wanted more but at the same time, he wanted Hal to stop.

Barry’s fingers tangled in Hal’s hair, pulling and pushing as his boyfriend lapped the shaft and head, and took it in his mouth. He could feel something moving inside him, something long and thick and Barry couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

Soon the feeling in his entrance was forgotten by Hal’s mouth that engulfed him completely, bobbing his head. If he were to think about how this was the first time he was getting head, Barry would have fled embarrassed, but he couldn’t focus on anything with how good Hal was, and by the time Barry realized, he felt that Hal’s finger was way thicker and heavier inside him.

“Hal?” He panted, tugging from his hair gently and tightening around him.

“It’s okay, Bar,” a pop sound came from Hal’s mouth when he pulled away from his boyfriend’s manhood. “It’s only my fingers.”

Barry made a soft noise, feeling how Hal moved his fingers inside and out and how that sensation began to feel better and better.

He sucked on him again, bobbing his head up and down and moving his fingers inside Barry, trying to find his sweet spot until Barry shivered and arched his back, making a beautiful sound from the back of his throat.

Smirking, all smug like Hal is, he pulled away and kept moving his fingers inside Barry, letting him warm up to the sensation of having something stimulating his prostate. To his surprise, Barry soon began to move his hips too.

“I’ll replace my fingers, okay?” He warned Barry, so he knew what was going to happen, but that didn’t stop from Barry whining, hips still moving, even if Hal had pulled out his fingers.

Pouring more lube in his hand and coating his own manhood, Hal pressed the head of his cock on Barry’s entrance, hands grabbing him from his heels, keeping his legs spread open and lifted.

“I’ll do it slowly.” 

His eyes were down between them, as he began to press so slowly. He then looked up to see Barry’s reaction, wanting to make sure he wasn’t in pain.

Barry was looking back at him, even if he was not focused on him. It was clear that he was focused on how it felt to be filled by him. Panting, he immediately wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend when he felt him deep inside him.

“Hal,” he buried his face in his neck and just to taste it, he clenched around his boyfriend.

He groaned and shivered. “Barry, have some mercy,” he panted. “I really want to move and I’m trying my best not to.”

Barry pulled away to see his face and smiled, a hand moving down to caress Hal’s back. “You can move-- slowly, but you can now.” He leaned up for a kiss.

A kiss that Hal had to deepen again, hips moving slowly. He pulled out with an incredible patience, not wanting to scare Barry before he’d thrust back in just a slow. But that pace didn’t last and soon both of them were moving their hips. Hal thrusting deep inside his boyfriend and Barry moving his hips so desperate for more of that sensation Hal was giving him.

They could hear the echo of their skin slapping, the body of the other all sweaty and slippery, but Barry kept clinging to him, and Hal kept thrusting, faster and deeper, loving how every time he pulled out, he could feel Barry sucking him back in.

He placed his hands on Barry’s hips, as if that would help, the bed already hitting the wall every thrust. Both were panting and moaning even if there were moments in which they’d kiss again. And while they intended it to be passionate, it was only a mess with how good they were feeling.

The closer Hal felt, the faster and more erratic he would move inside his boyfriend, always trying to hit his prostate, to stimulate it, to abuse it.

Barry didn’t last long and soon he was arching his back, releasing a long and erotic moan, his body clenching hard around Hal, blinding his senses, as he came heavily between them.

The erotic view of his boyfriend completely naked, arching his back, and moaning his name, while he came, was just enough for Hal to come too. His cock throbbing inside his tight boyfriend, releasing his seed deep inside him.

After a few moments to catch their breath, Hal leaned down to kiss Barry again. Tiny kisses around his sticky face, making Barry laugh as he tried to pull away.

“Was it good?”

Barry smiled at him and nodded. Both were sticky, hot and a mess, but they didn’t pull apart.

“This is just the beginning, Bar.” He pressed his forehead against his. “I love my soulmate. I’m very glad I met him.” He gave him another kiss. “And I’m very lucky that it’s you. I would sacrifice my other wrist, have another long phrase on it if that meant that I would keep you forever.”

Barry laughed, blushing by the sweet words as he squeezed him tightly.

Maybe it really didn’t matter what others said about them.

He was very happy with Hal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◈ I really wanted Hal to eat him out but I thought that was way too explicit/spicy for a first Halbarry fic and a first time :$  
> ◈ Ages I pictured for this story, in case you were wondering:  
> Barry is 36, Oliver 29 and Hal/Dinah 28 years old.  
> ◈ Doesn't say here either but at the beginning Barry didn't see a problem because Zatanna/Dick had a similar relationship, with Zatanna being older than Dick. Until of course, he found himself dealing with some discrimination here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
